Entre Recuerdos
by Cindy Ookami
Summary: En la vida un acontecimiento puede ser visto de muchas formas y eso es la que pasa con el matrimonio Uchiha, todos dan su opinion de como se dieron las cosa pero nadien sabe como realmente sucedio.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

1. Esa relacion

Aproximadamente había pasado un año desde que caso. Y no era fácil, las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba, era tan frustrante que a veces tenia ganas de mandar todo al diablo o de alguna manera obligar que las cosas salieran como ella quería. ¡Esta vida!, nunca se la imagino y se le estaba siendo difícil controlar su carácter, pero su orgullo le impidia renunciar, después de todo ella escogió esto. Para todos aquellos que la conocen fue una gran sorpresa cuando les hizo saber su decisión, muchos se quedaron con las ganas de saber sus motivos y también los que tuvieron el valor de preguntarle, porque les dio una vaga y confusa razón hasta para ella, pero ahora tenia muy claro sus objetivos y no iba a dejar que nadie los arruinaran.

Nunca le intereso el matrimonio y si hasta para ella fue una sorpresa cuando fue elegida como la futura esposa del líder del clan, no sabia los motivos muy claramente y tampoco le interesaba saberlo por eso acepto sin vacilar, de cierta manera quería tener un hogar y una familia, pero lo mas importante para Misuki es ser madre (por eso lo utiliza como esta segura que la utiliza a ella) y en ese momento de su vida no le daba verguenza reconocerlo ante si misma y a otros que tenia un lado femenino y maternal. Pero ese no era el problema, el problema era la hija menor de su esposo, "esa endemoniada chiquilla" como suele decirle casi siempre.

Sabia que al igual que todos, que tenia dos hijas. La mayor Hinata una joven pálida y de actitud tímida y Hanabi de aspecto tierno y actitud reservada, pero esta ultima era un demonio disfrazado. No sabiendo muy bien como empezo a dirigir la casa o por lo menos eso es lo que creia, hasta que descubrio, que de cierta manera ellas se hacian cargo de todas las tareas domesticas y que los del Boke iban con Hanabi especialmente a pedir su autorizacion, eso fue un gran golpe a su orgullo. Al principio sus demandas con su esposo fueron escasa y moderadas e intento de todo para que la escuchara, pero Hiashi no le presto atencion, despues intento platicar con la muchacha junto con Hinata, hacerle entender que ahora ella era la señora de la casa y tenia que dejarla hacerse cargo y tambien que en su momento se casarian, tendria sus hijos y su propia casa.

Hinata la miro con esos ojos blanquecinos lleno de curiosidad, toda sorojada parecia tan... tan inocente muy encontraste de su cuerpo, entendio sus razones y le dijo que no era su intencion hacerlo. Pero Hanabi la miro algo curiosa como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y simplemente pregunto.

— Pero, ¿Quien atendera la casa de mi padre?

— Yo. Hare lo necesario — dijo apretando los puños y conteniendo las gana de darle una buena tunda — Ahora soy la esposa de tu padre — la menor simplemente miro lo que traía puesto y tras esa minuciosa inspeccion tuvo la necesidad de defenderse — Estaba entrenando, es obvio que me vestiria apropiadamente y haria las cosa bien e incluso mejor.

Pero de ese encuentro no logro mucho.

— Me voy yo o ella — dijo mirando fijamente a su marido — En esta casa soy practicamente un adorno — y no le importaba que los de la rama secundaria la escucharan, esas personas bien entrenadas y obedientes que estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas por el Soke, puede que las cosas hayan cambiado pero las tradiciones y costumbres son dificiles de cambiar — Quiero que me des mi lugar, que hagas que tu hija entienda que ahora como tu esposa me voy a hacer cargo de la casa.

Era lo que habia ensayado y quisiera poder decirle a su esposo, pero ella no era tonta, sabia que si le llegaba con esas a Hiashi, no tendria una muy buena opinion de ella, la consideraria debil, que no habia podido con el puesto y no se humillaria de esa manera. Puede que para algunos les sea algo tonto y poco razonable estar disgustada y peleando con una niña, hasta para ella a veces esta situacion le parecia ridicula pero tenia una meta y la iba a cumplir.

Asi que una noche cuando disponian a irse a dormir, le pregunto a su marido que haria si una de sus hijas estuviese enamorada, él volteo a verla sorprendido por la pregunta, pero no dijo nada y sabia muy bien que si ella no insistia él no haria comentario alguno.

— Por tu reaccion, da a entender que nunca has pensado en eso o por lo menos no tan seriamente. — Si, ella tenia pensado casar lo mas pronto posible a la menor y asi cada vez que tenia oportunidad (que eran pocas) sacaba el tema evitando mencionar a Hanabi, pues no queria que la descubrieran su plan.

Los dias pasaron y "las diferencias" entre ella y la menor no disminuían, simplemente poco a poco fue haciendose rutina. Pero empezo a notar a Hinata inquieta, especialmente una tarde cuando iba a su cuarto molesta (la menor la habia saboteado otra vez), choco con la mayor ella casi caia pero logro sujetarse de la pared pero la muchacha no tuvo suerte y fue a dar al suelo de senton, desde ahi ella empezo a discuparse diciendo que estaba distraida y que no la vio venir, Misuki le dijo que no habia problema que ella tambien anda distraida que tampoco se fijo en el camino, y la ayudo a levantarse, fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba toda desaliñada, "se sobre esfuerza en sus entrenamiento" penso pues no era la primera vez que la veia asi despues entrenar con sus compañeros.

Pero al final termino diciendo — Vaya parece que te cacharon en pleno momento con tu chico y salistes a toda prisa para que no te descubrieran — la reacion de Hinata la hizo sorprenderse y hacerla sonreir, la muchacha habia enrojecido en unos segundo y practicante se le habia ido la respiracion — No te pongas asi, tan solo dije eso por decirlo — Hinata no logro decir mucho tan solo un conpermiso y se fue a toda prisa a su cuarto y ella tambien hizo lo mismo pensando que como era posible que las hermanas fueran totalmente y absolutamente diferentes, era logico que lo fueran pero esto a veces le parecia exagerado.

Tambien empezo a notar que el Uchiha empezaba a rondar la casa. Iba a ir a la tienda a comprar ciertas cosas que le eran indispensable, vio a Hinata entrar toda apurada, nerviosa, agitada, sonrojada y con sus manos sobre el pecho, no es algo fuera de lo comun en ella pero esta vez parecia como si quisiera evitar que su corzaon saliera corriendo del pecho y a fuera de la casa, mas bien en una esquina vio otra vez al muchacho que emprendia el camino a su casa o por lo menos eso fue lo que penso. Habia llegado a la tienda cuando lo comprendio todo, tenian un romance o por lo menos estaban en el proceso. Luego se empezaron a circular rumores entre que el Uchiha estaba acosando a la Hyuga o que tenian un romance a escondida.

Había terminado de entrenar e iba en direccion a su cuarto cuando vio salir del despacho a Hinata dirigiendose a su cuarto, no hubiera sido tan fuera de lo comun si no fuera por que despues salio el Uchiha tan serio y sombrio como siempre y su esposo estuvo toda la tarde y una parte de la noche alli. Esas misma noche ya muy tarde lo sintio llegar cuando estaba empezando a tener sueño, estuvo un buen rato pensando en como preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido en la tarde pero no se atrevió pues ellos todavia no tienen una relacion de tal confianza, pero él la sorprendio cuando inicio una platica y como no queriendo pregunto sobre Hinata y ella le respondio, hasta le conto sobre el incidente de cuando chocaron, entre otras cosas pero su platica termino pronto y entre tanto pensar en como continuar la platica no se dio cuanta a que hora se quedo dormida.

La relación entre su esposo y Hinata fue muy tensa, afectando a todos en la familia, todos sabían, mejor dicho tenían sospechas de que se trataba pero nadie decía nada. A la semana vino de nuevo el joven Uchiha pero no vino solo, lo acompañaba Hatake para hablar con Hiashi y Hinata, no se hablo sobre el motivos de las visitas, hasta al dia siguiente después de que el líder se reuniera con los ancianos del clan se dio a conocer que Sasuke y Hinata se habían comprometido a matrimonio y que la boda se celebraría en un mes.

Fue practicamente algo inesperado, sorpresivo, que no se vea venir, ect., asi que cuando al fin supo todo el misterio que se traia su padre con el Uchiha, no supo como reccionar y no fue la unica pero ya despues de superar la conmocion los felicitaron, mas bien fue pura formalidad por que era lo que se esperaba. Vamos como esperaba que reaccionara, realmente fue una sorpresa y no presisamente de que se casaba (bueno tambien habia algo de eso) si no con quien se iba a casar.

Él no era para su hermana, por dios siempre creyo que terminaria casandose con Kiba o Shino, hasta con Naruto, despues de luchar por su amor o ahora que las cosas estaban cambiando en el clan no seria tan difícil. No se los podia imaginar juntos formando una familia, puede que este predispuesta contra él por su pasado y actitud, ella sabe lo que todo el mundo sabe que es el ultimo sobreviviente de los Uchihas, que su clan al igual al de ella era importante en el pueblo, que traiciono la aldea, que era distante de mirada fria e impersonal que siempre lo rodeaba un aura de peligro, actitud engreidad y que se creia superior a los demas, no podria ser mas diferente que su hermana mayor. Ademas estaba segura que Hinata estaba en pleno o iniciando un romance y se negaba a creer que era con él.

Los preparativos para la boda empezaron muy forzadamente, pero con el paso del tiempo todos terminaron animándose con la boda, ¿El por que? Quizas por que era necesario algo de distraccion. Durante todo ese tiempo y cuando no estaba de mision u otra actividad le hacia preguntas a Hinata sabre su relacion aunque ella no le decia mucho hasta que un dia su limite llego y no la dejaria ir hasta que le respondiera.

―. Sé que te preocupas por mí, y pues... no lo se... con él todo están confuso ― despues de un silencio que a ella le parecio eterno — ...puede que no sea amor... pero quiero estar a su lado.

Esa repuesta no le gusto y no estaba segura de que respuesta queria, bueno ella queria escuchar algo como que se habia enamorado de el sin darse cuenta o que le tenia cariño lo que sea, pero esa respuesta no. E iba a decirselo pero llego la esposa de su padre para decirle a su hermana que mañana por la tarde le traerian su vestido, para que se lo probara y ver que ultimos recotes le daria, tambien sobre los arreglos de flores, manteles entre otras cosas.

Cuando estaba probándose el vestido de novia fue la unica vez que le hizo caso a Misuki, la menor estaba molesta por la respuesta que le dio, de alguna forma eso de "quiero estar a su lado" le molestaba e iba a decirselo, pero la esposa de su padre la detuvo diciendole que se tranquilizara, que ambas sabian que de alguna forma ella no cambiaria de idea, que la mirara, que viera lo emocionada que esta al probarse el vestido, que no le arruinara este momento agradable, por que al igual que ella era la primera vez que veian asi con algo relacionado con los preparativos de la boda.

Misuki deliberadamente habia interumpido la platica de ellas, tenia el presentimiento que no terminaria bien, puede que no soporte a la jovencita, pero no negara que cuando cree que alguien que ella quiere esta en problema los trata de defender o ayudar, porque está segura que si ella le hubiese dado la respuesta que esperaba, seguro que haría todo lo posible y quizás lo imposible por impedir esa boda, estaba cien por cierto segura que lo haría, aun encontrar de los deseos de su hermana, por que el novio no tenia buena fama con ese pasado oscuro.

Todos desde muy temprano empezaron a darles los toques finales y arreglar una que otra cosa inesperada, pero Misuki desde que faltaba ya practicamente dos dias para la boda, empezo a inquietarse y de cierto modo culpable, puede que sean cosas fuera de sus control pero eso no evito que se sintiera asi. Y este dia que estan importante para una mujer queria hablarle, darle apoyo y quizas uno que otro consejo pero las veces que tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle no pudo o no supo que decirle. Ahi se dio cuenta que jamas intento realmente llevarse bien con ellas.

La ceremonia se dio sin problemas, los novios cumplieron con las formalidades y posiblemente se hubiesen quedado sentados y callados en la mesa principal si no fuera por el amigo del novio que animo el ambiente y hay descubrio que cuando ellos tienen una idea en comun en hacer alguna travesura Naruto y Kiba no es la mejor convinacion por lo menos para quien va a ser la victima. Pero sin duda sin los amigos de los novios esta fiesta habria terminado muy aburrida, por que la mayoria que vino tenian sus propios objetivos con la union de ambos jovenes.

Ya para el final de la fiesta, Hanabi en algun momento empezo hablarle y ella ya sabia que queria decirle a Hinata, estaba a punto de decirle a la menor que la disculpara pues queria hablar con su hermana, pero no lo hizo al comprende la pregunta que le habia hecho.

— ¿Como se puede anular un matrimonio? —

Despues de reponerse de la sorpresa y pensarlo por un momento repondio — No lo se —

— No lo sabes, debe de haber alguna forma —

Ambas estaban bien centradas en sus pequeña platica de como anular un matrimonio que no se dieron cuenta que Sasuke estaba escuchando, hasta que él se hizo notar, lo vieron llegar con Hiashi, despues fue a donde estaba Hinata y su esposo venia hacia donde estaban ellas, el novio anuncio que se retiraban.

— Misuki, mañana prepara la ropa de Hinata y enviársela por la tarde — dijo mientras veian irse los recien casados entre comentarios sibiditos de tono.

Todos saben que el Clan Hyuga es uno de los mas antiguos y poderosos de Konoha que esta dividida en dos, que una gobierna a la familia entera y la otra que es gobernada y la protege. Y por eso fue muy desconcertante cuando el lider del clan se caso con un miembro del Boke, esta decision fue muy discutida no todos los miembros estaban de acuerdo pero al final en medio de protestas lo hizo y los motivos que se clasificaron en "por el bien del clan", él prefiere no mencionarlo y si es posible olvidarlo.

Pero por muy tradicionales y estrictos que sean, no hay que olvidar que son seres humanos. Y la "tranquilidad" que tenia Hiashi termino, su nueva esposa y su hija menor no se llevaban bien por cual habia discusiones casi a diario, asi que decidion hacer una retirada tactica, por asi decirlo y dejo que ellas se las arreglaran y que tan solo intervendria cuando fuese estrictamente necesario, no se iba a mezclar en asuntos domesticos, él era el jefe de la familia y tenia cosas mas importantes que atender. Pero cuando creia que todos se estaban adaptando a los cambios y que volveria a ser tranquilos descubrio que vendrian mas.

De cierta manera no lo tomo tan de sorpresa pues el mismo ha tomado decisiones que antes hubieran sido impensables, como entrenar a su sobrino Neji, pues era una falta a las norma del clan de no enseñar las tecnicas mas fuertes a los miembros del Boke; tambien estaba que el proximo lider del clan no era lo que se esperaba de un miembro del clan, asi que en el pasado tenia preferencia por su hija menor pues era mas fuerte y digna de asumir el liderato de la familia, pero Hinata le demostro que tambien era digna para el titulo.

Ser de la rama principal, especialmente el que sera el proximo lider tiene su carga, pues se espera mucho de esa persona en cuestion y se les entrena y educa con mayor firmeza; y no hay que olvidar que a quien se les esta poniendo un sello es tu familia, quizas en el pasado no pensaban mucho en esto pues estaban en guerra y se tomaban deciciones muy estremas. Pero la paz llego aunque vacilante y en peligro de ser rota llego y las consecuencias de esas deciciones se estan haciendo notar, el Boke odia al Soke y eso hace que la familia sea debil. Por eso creyo que el cambio seria lo mejor.

Aun no logra olvidar ese amargo recuerdo de cuando se tomo la decision de enviar su hermano en su lugar, "— Hiashi... ha llegado el momento... cada generacion ha protegido el secreto de los Hyuga. Debes tener el corazon para dejar aun hermano para poder proteger al clan. Ese es el detino de la familia y el principal destino de los nacidos bajo el nombre Hyuga —", él es estricto pero sinceramente no se veia diciendole algo asi a una de sus hijas, por eso espera que los cambios que ha hecho los haga salir de esas tradiciones, pero sabe que tomaran tiempo.

—... no te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando — escucho que le decia Hanabi a Hinata y eso hizo que se detuviera — Durante la cena estuviste muy distraida — eso él tambien lo habia notado — y no creas que no note que te sonrojabas y te tocabas los labios — eso en definitiva no lo habia notado — y sabes eso me hizo pensar que ya tienes novio y no trates de negarlo que no te creere — Hanabi se quedo callada esperando la respuesta de su hermana y ese fue el momento que entro a la cocina e hizo lo que originalmente iba a hacer, tomar agua, noto que Hanabi tenia una cara de que estuvo apunto de ser sorpendida en una travesura y no se arrepentía de ello y Hinata estaba en un mundo de verguenza, salido diciendoles buenas noches. Este incidente le hizo recordar que hace un par de dias se entero que la menor ya tenia novio, los decubrio despidiendose entre abrazos y besos que para su gusto eran muy largos, pero aun asi no les hizo saber de su presencia. Para ser sincero el no estaba listo para este tipo de cambio.

Dias despues mando a vigilar a Hinata, y en los primeros reportes no fueron la gran cosa, pero esos reportes cambiaron el mismo dia que Sasuke Uchiha fue a pedir en matrimonio a su hija mayor, su informante le dio a conocer que su hija estaba saliendo con el traidor del pueblo, asi que cuando le dijieron que el habia ido para hablar con el lo primero que penso fue que lo hecharan a patadas pero termino diciendoles que lo dejaran pasar y lo recibirlo cortesmente cosa que no creyo posible cuando estaba esperandolo.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? —

— Quiero casarme con su hija — fue lo que le repondio y ambos se que daron en silencio por unos muy cuestionables momentos — Quiero casarme con su hija — volvio a decir a decir cuando él le dijo que si podria volver a repetir lo que habia dicho pues creyo que habia escuchado mal.

Hiashi tambien fue directo diciendole que no lo consideraba digno para ser el esposo de su hija, por muy importante clan sea parte, pues su situacion actual que digamos no era la mas buena. Sasuke le dijo que se habia dado cuenta que vigilaba a Hinata y ese dia acaba de regresar de una mision que habia durado practicamente dos meses y que la habia extrañado mucho, tras ese comentario claramente mal intensionado, el Hyuga perdio la calma como se atrevia hablar asi de su hija, sinceramente no supo en que momento fue que se acerco al muchacho pero aparte de insultarlo estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero en ese instante entro su hija y se lo impido haciendo que su enojo aumentara.

Le exigió que le explicara por que lo habia hecho, ella lo miro confudida pues no sabia de que le estaba hablando y enrojecio al enterarse a que se referia pues Sasuke le dijo que queria saber sobre el dia que habia ido a su casa, la explicacion fue muy apresurada y no muy clara pero dio a entender que por su inexperiencia se dejo seducir por el Uchiha y este la estaba abrazando de una forma posesiva pues su hija parecia apunto de desmayarse, les dijo que se retiraran, a ella a su cuarto y a él que luego le mandaba hablar para darle a conocer sobre su decisión sobre su proposicion de matrimonio a pesar de la mirada que le dio el muchacho. Si sabia que era inevitable ese matrimonio pero necesitaba tiempo para hacerse a la idea. Esa misma noche de cierta tuvo una platica con su esposa un ratito y en su mayoria hablaron de Hinata.

Durante toda una semana no supo como tratar a su propia hija llegando a ser ostil y entre la presion del clan de algunos que al principio no estaban de acuerdo con dicha union y que despues de pensarlo vieron el modo de sacar provecho a ese matrimonio. Y asi ya un dia hizo lo que era inevitable mando a buscar al muchacho pero no vino solo sino acompañado de quien fue una vez su sensei en el pasado, segun Hatake acompañaba al muchacho para que fuera mas formal la peticion de matrimonio del muchacho.

La reunion fue mas de silencios largos e incomodos, el Uchiha dejo claro que viviria aparte conseguiria un lugar mas grande para los dos despues de que se casaran, pues no queria vivir con ellos y no logro hacerlo cambiar de opinion, un rato mas tarde llamaron a Hinata para saber su opinion al respecto de la proposicion, al estar de acuerdo ambas parte y dejar claro que pasaria si cierto incidente traia consecuencias, se les informo al reto de la familia que ambos jovenes contraerían matrimonio. La noticia dejo en estado de shock a todos.

La ceremonia quedo que seria algo sencillo y con solo amigos cercanos y el primer mes de preparacion, para Hiashi fueron muy estresantes hasta que quedo claro que su hija estaba libre del escandalo, despues noto que a su hija menor no le agrado mucho la idea de ver a su hermana mayor casada con el traidor de la aldea, asi que cada oportunidad que tenia le preguntaba a su hermana su motivo para casarse con él. Sin duda fueron unos meses muy estresantes entre la boda y sus deberes como lider, pues tenian que definir el lugar de Hinata en el clan despues de que se casara.

Al ver marcharse a su hija con su esposo, le hizo sentirse extraño y preguntarse si fue un buen padre aun después de los errores que cometio, tambien que el tiempo pasa y que posiblemente pronto vendra un prendiendiente de Hanabi a pedirla en matrimonio, quizas no sea el mismo muchacho con quien la descubrio besandose, pues aunque no le agrada, sabe que su hija menor es mas atrevida. Si tan solo no vivieran en este mundo de shinobis ser padres no fueran tan complicado... mas de lo que ya es.

* * *

Y este es el inicio de mi historia, que me acostado mas de un año poder darle forma, entre escribir, leer, borrar y volver a escribir, leer y borrar...

Espero que les haya gustado, no estoy muy segura de q los capitulos vayan a ser largos y a demas el segundo capitulo aveces tiene cinco hojas y mas al rato tiene tres...

Tenia la intension de tener como unos tres o cuatro capitulos ya escritos antes de empezar a publicarlo... hasta pedi ayuda, pero las cosas no se dieron

Bueno chao, hasta la proxima vez cuidense


	2. ¿En que momento paso?

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aclaracion: **Por review me di cuenta que pudieron a ver pensado que el primer capitulo era un prologo, pero no lo es... asi sera toda la historia por lo menos hasta ahora asi sera. es que lo intente de todo y asi termino saliendome... fue de la una forma que pude avanzar

2. ¿En que momento paso?

Para los habitantes de Konoha el saber de la eminente boda entre la primogénita Hyuuga y el Uchiha, por lo menos a aquellos que se interesaron por el acontecimiento, de cierta manera para algunos fue extraño y para otros no tanto después de todo era algo de esperarse de ese tipo de familia de renombre, pero aun así era innegable que les es extraño ver a los jóvenes juntos pues no hay que negar que sus caracteres son extremadamente opuestos.

Pero para los amigos mas cercanos de la pareja fue toda una conmoción, pues no sabían que estaban saliendo. Cuando se enteraron fue un marte por la tarde y fue pura suerte que todos estuvieran reunidos, pues algunos acaban de llegar una misión y otros no tardaban en irse. Naruto los había citado en el Ichiraku Ramen, iba a esperar a que llegaran los novios pero le gano la impaciencia para darles la gran noticia.

— Dejate de bromas y dinos para que nos llamaste — dijo Ino toda fastidiada, tenia dos horas antes de partir a la nueva misión y quería relajarse aunque sea un ratito. Y Naruto siguió con lo mismo.

Los muchachos estaban por irse cuando llego Sasuke, al verlo el rubio fue hacia el diciéndole que les dijera que era cierto que se iba a casar y que seria con Hinata, después de dirigirle una mirada de fastidio a Naruto les confirmo que se casaba y con quien se casaba. Todos se quedaron callados observando como el Uchiha se iba y detrás iba el rubio diciéndole que no fuera tan aguafiestas y se quedara con ellos para celebrar. Todos voltearon a ver a Shino y a Kiba, y estos a su vez voltearon hacia otra parte incómodos.

— ¡Lo sabian! — dijo Ino apuntandolos acusadoramente, Kiba les explico que esa mañana Hinata habia fue a las puertas de Konoha, para despedirse y darles la noticia, pero que ya iban en camino los alcanzaron para decirles que la misión se suspendida hasta nuevo aviso. La reunión no duro mucho pues todos tenian asuntos que atender.

No faltaba mucho para que cada equipo agarrara su rumbo y después de estar callada durante todo el trayecto dijo de pronto — ¡Oh por dios!

— Nosotros estamos igual de sorprendidos — dijo Choji

— ¡ Ellos!... Hinata Y Sasuke...

— Jamas hemos entendido que es lo que le ven — le volvio a responder Choji.

— Y Naruto se entero primero... — continuo Ino sin poder creérselo.

— Ahh, eso fue el bonus de la sorpresa — le contesto Sikamaru con cierta ironía — Bueno aqui nos separamos — Él y Choji iban a reunirse con el Daimyo del pais Helado.

Ino tenia pensado que cuando regresara de Takigakure se juntarian o posiblemente hacer una despedida de soltera, le pediria a Sakura que la ayudara a prepararla...

— _¿Como se sentira con la noticia? _—De pronto penso. Pues en el pasado estuvo muy enamorada de él, Bueno ella tambien. Y estaba que si alguien llegaba a pensar o a imaginar con quien se casaría Sasuke, la primera persona que le viene a la mente es Sakura, los motivos aparte de los sentimientos de ella estan que fueron amigos de infancia, la peligrosa fue con la unica del sexo opuesto con quien se relaciono, era natural pensar asi. Bueno quizas nada mas saliesen y no llegasen al matrimonio pero se darían una oportunidad.

* * *

Hubo un accidente en un parque cuando habia muchas personas en el parque, y el resto de la tarde fue muy estresante por el caos que habia llegaban padres queriendo ver a sus hijo y los pequeños queriendo ver a sus padres. Cuando se acabo su turno todavia no se sabia muy bien como fue que ocurrio el accidente.

Ya relajada en su cama inevitablemente penso en Sasuke. Se iba a casar y no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada, no es que todavia este perdidamente enamorada de él, tan solo que... se lo debia ¿No?... fueron amigos y compañeros de infancia, ella creyo en él aun cuando no era inocente del todo y... y... lo amo a pesar de todo. Debio ser ella la primera opcion a considerar, aunque no lo hubiera aceptado, debio... pero no... la escogió a ella ¡A ella!.

No se suponía que ella estaba muy y obsesivamente enamorada de Naruto ¿Como pudo hacerlo? Ella debio rechazarlo decirle que no, pues estaba... quizas ya no... y supuso que Hinata al igual debio cansarse de esperar que él voltee a verla de otra manera. El ser no correspondida por quien se anhela es lo unico que ellas tienen en comun.

Yugao le estaba diciendo mientras iban a sus puestos de trabajo, que ya sabian la casa del accidente, unos niños se encontraron una mochila con armas y al estar jugando activaron los sellos explosivos, ahora que daba descubrir si intencionado o un accidente. Al llegar estaba una enfermera llamada Yuki del area infantil estaba diciendoles a sus demás compañeras que uno de niños del cual estaba a cargo escapo y tienen la sospecha de haya venido para aca, pues antes de desaparecer les pedía que lo dejaran ver a sus padres. Ella y la enfermera les toco hacer equipo, y lo encontraron merodeando en los pasillos, la muchacha fue hacia el pequeño preguntándole ¿Que es lo que tanto miras ?, naturalmente se asusto e intento escapar.

La pregunta que le hizo Yuki, al niño le hizo recordar que ella hizo una vez esa pregunta a Sasuke, cuando cuidaba sus heridas. Eso fue un tiempo despues de que la guerra terminara, y las veces que piensa en ese tiempo siempre le da dolor de cabeza, en su opinion personal fue mas confuso y problematico que la guerra en si.

Naruto y Sasuke vivian en la misma casa apeticion del rubio, pero solo seria hasta que se recuperasen dejo claro el pelinegro. Y la razon de que ella estuviese a cargo de cuidar las heridas del Uchiha fue porque al poco tiempo renunciaban y el unico hombre que lo cuido termino peleandose. Su actitud no ayudaba mucho, trataba a todos como si fueran sus enemigos. Con el tiempo se tranquilizo pero aun asi era muy distante con todos.

Lo estaba buscando para darle las pastillas para el dolor, eran practicamente las ultimas ya no las necesitara, al igual sus visitas se han reducido pronto nada mas lo iria ver dos veces por semanas, lo en contro recargado en el arco de la puerta viendo hacia la sala y le pregunto ¿Que es lo que miras?, él volteo a verla, luego miro sus manos, le quito la pastilla y se fue di ciendo nada, pero al asomarse a ver lo que tanto miraba se sorprendio ver a Hinata. Y lo desubrio varias veces mirandola y empezo a preocuparse que por ella, que tal si le hacia algo. Asi que cuando lo encontro observandola fue hacia él con la intension de decirle que no iba a permitir que le hiciera algo a la Hyuga, asi que le pregunto

— ¿Que es lo que miras? — si se iba sin dercirle, iria tras de él.

— Tan solo quiero saber que es lo que tiene para dejar mudo a Naruto — y como simpre dio media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto.

— ¿Que? — no estuvo muy segura si lo dijo en voz alta o nada mas lo penso, iba seguirlo pero termino de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia delante para poder ver hacia donde Sasuke estaba viendo y la vio cruzar la cocina por la puerta de cocina se dirigia ala sala y vio que le entregaba a alguien el vaso que traia en la mano, se acerco para ver con quien estaba hablando. Era Naruto, al verla Hinata la saludo y le dijo que ya se iba. Desde ese dia lo empezo a notar cuando estaban los cuatros juntos el rubio se comportaba como siempre pero cuando estaba con ella a solas al poco tiempo se quedaba callado y el ambiente se ponia tenso, era mas parte de el pero luego de notar su cambio de actitud la pelinegra tambien empezaba a ponerse nervioso y terminaba rapidamente para luego irse. Y asi ella al igual que Sasuke empezo a observalos desde lejos simplemente por curiosidad, para saber el desenlace, por si llegaban a ser algo mas que amigos.

Vio varias veces a Hinata por en el pueblo pero no se acerco hablar con ella, como podia hacerlo que le diria, nunca habian sido tan amigas, bueno si pero no amigas intimas asi como ella e Ino, pero estaba segura que si la Yamanaka no estuviera en una mision y la hubiera visto asi como ella habria ido directamente con la Hyuga o simplemente ido a su casa para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Asi que posiblemente fue testigo del inicio del romance entre Sasuke y Hinata o por lo menos del interse de él por ella. Y cuando llego el dia de la boda le parecia que penas un dia antes les habian dicho que ellos se casaban, al verlos en la fiesta de su boda se pregunto si eso no lo hacian por motivos de una vieja tradición. Habia notado que Kiba y Shino evitaba a la pareja recien casada, los vio que se sentaban en la mesa del al lado, estaban tan concretados en su discusión que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de ella. El Aburame estaba regañando a su amigo por se tan desonciderado con Hinata, pues ella necesitaba el apoyo de ambos. Kiba le dio la razon, pero que sentia que la ojiperla estaba cometiendo un error y eso no lo dejaba tranquilio...

Shino empezó diciéndole que se imaginara que todos eran luciernagas,(aunque se noto que no le agradaba sus metaforas aun asi dejo que continuara) y Sasuke un dia se perdio en el camino y vago por mucho tiempo en la oscuridad y que cuando sus amigos lo encontraron él no podia verlos pues su luz era muy brillante y lastimaba sus ojos, asi que cuando se encontro con Hinata pudo verla sin que le lastimara la vista con su luz, pues ella tenia un pasado que no la dejaba brillar. Tambien puede aplicarsele a su amiga, y que puede que habia cosas que ellos tenian en comun. Y sigueron hablando, hasta que hicieron lo inevitable ir a felicitar a los novio, darle el apoyo que ella necesitaba y se fueron kiba le decia que no podia creer que hubiese escuchado su estupida metafora.

— _Naruto esta de lo mas extraño..._— penso despues de observarlo por un momento.

* * *

Todos se habian sorprendido cuando fue él que les dio la noticia de la boda. De cierta manera era cierto que lo habia seguido y que habia descubierto su relacion con Hinata por casualidad. Pero tambien era verdad que habia notado los pequeños cambios de su mejor amigo tenia, aunque a veces se preguntaba si no estaria imaginandose cosas, pero un tarde lo vio y eso que no estaba en el plan de perseguirlo para descubrir que ocultaba, observo que seguia a Hinata y luego cuando estaban en un lugar apartado la rinconaba, la besaba... y por Kami hizo algo que jamas ni él mismo penso que haria se dio media vuelta y fue a encontrarse con los demas todo avergonzado y lo penso mucho antes de hacerle preguntas. Esto de estarle observando y prestalre mas atencion era relativamente nuevo pues se le afiguraba que en cualquier momento se le escapaba, aunque eso le fastidiara a Sasuke.

Al principio quizo ser sutil pero eso no es su estilo, asi que fue directo al grano. — ¿Que es lo que quieres con Hinata? — aunque sorprendiendo obviamente el Uchiha le respondio que no era algo que le interesara, y cada que le hacia esa pregunta lo ignoraba, pero no dejo de insistir. Estaba preocupado por ella pues habia recordado que una vez ellos habia tenido un altercado, lo que debio haber sido algo para entretener se se convirtio en una pelea Sasuke tenia toda la intencion de lastimarla.

Ese dia habia amanecido nublado y amenazaba con que en cualquier momento lloveria pero aun asi fueron, para pasar el rato. Un dia antes se habian reunido y al final de la tarde se organizaron dos equipos. Rock Lee, Kiba y él estaban intentando convencer a Sakura que fuera el objetivo, pues Ino ya no queria serlo, asi que el asunto quedo en empate. Estaba empezando a regresar a sus casa, Sakura se dio cuenta que Sasuke no estaba y fue en su busqueda para decirle que el juego habia terminado, en el camino se encontro con Kiba y Shino, no tardaron en sentir la presencia del uchiha y mientras mas se acercaban se daban cuenta que tenia intenciones de lastimar asi que apresuraron el paso, llegando justo a tiempo pues se notaba que Hinata no aguantaria mucho. De regreso a la aldea entre él y Kiba no dejaba de reclamrle y amenazarlo que para la proxima lo lamentaria, el pelinegro ya fastidiado dijo que se dejo llevar y se fue, dejandolo con los integrantes del equipo 7 disculpandose por la actitud de su amigo.

Ese incidente paso hace tiempo, no negara que el Teme es rencoro. Pero tambien estaba esa otra opcion, tardo mucho tiempo para considerarla, aun dudaba y realmente le costaba imaginarselo, que tal si Sasuke realmente estaba interesado en Hinata y la quiera como su novia, estaria bien. Y esta la posiblidad de que tal si ella no esta interesada en su mejor amigo, no se lo quiere imaginar todo desilucionado y mas amargado de lo normal; pero lo que mas le daba miedo era que si ella lo rechazaba se llenara de rabia y dolor, y volviera a ser al de antes.

Al final despues de tanta incistencia Sasuke le dijo que se iba a casar con Hinata, como era natural el rubio pego el grito en el cielo — ¿Pero si hace uan semana que salen?, es demasiado pronto..

— Tu te enterastes hace una semana — dijo Sasuke

—¿Eh?... hey a donde vas, aun no hemos terminado de hablar — decia mientras iba detrás del pelinegro, este le respondió que tenia una mision y ya era tarde — Arrg... ¡Maldito desgraciado! ni creas te escapas, cuando volvamos, hablaremos seriamente sobre tu relacion con Hinata — él tambien una mision al dia siguiente.

El tiempo paso, ellos regresaron de sus respectivas misiones y no hablaron sobre el tema y eso que tuvo mas de una oportunidad pues varias veces los vio juntos pasear por el pueblo ya como una pareja y si lo no supiera que pensaria que se encontraron por el camino y daba la casualidad de a donde van es por ese camino, _¿Como fue que terminaron pensando en el matrimonio? _terminaba pensando después de verlos.

Aunque hizo de todo para animar la fiesta llego un momento que recordo el encuentro que tuvo con Hinata hacia dos noches atras. Regresaba de la tienda y la vio sentada en un columpio de parque. Se le ocurrio que ella si le iba a contar como fue que empezaron a salir junto, asi que se sento a un lado.

— Hola, Hinata — sorprendida ella respondio a su saludo —¿Que haces aqui? ya es noche... ¿Acaso estas esperando a Sasuke?... — dijo entono picaro, nego todo sonrojada y le conto que tan solo habia salido a pasear pues lo necesitaba — Ahh... ¿Como se comporta contigo? — ella tardo mucho en responder para su gusto.

— Él es... algo complicado de tratar...

—¡ALGO!... es muy, demasiado complicado y a veces... no es siempre me pregunto que fue lo que le vistes, por que él es tan... tan... idiota. — despues de

ese comentario ambos sonrieron y en ese momento de risa ocurrio lo que estaba ocurre cuando esta a solas con ella, se le acababan los temas de conversación y el ambiente se ponía tenso, el motivo "la confesión de amor"; no esta seguro y es real o un sueño pero eso lo hace sentirse incomodo y sin saber que hacer; como de buenas a primera sacar ese tema a la conversación ya despues de mucho tiempo.

— Ya es tarde, me dio mucho gusto verte y saludarte — dijo Hinata al levantarse.

— _¿Pero que demonios estoy haciendo?_... — penso Naruto, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa situación tipo historia de amor, donde ella se va y él la detiene agarrándola de la mano y se quedaron, uno dándole la espalda al otro bajo un farol de luz. Jamas habia sido tan consiente de su corazon que le latia como loco.— Me gustas... — ella dijo. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y algo incomodo en el pecho, se dio vuelta para mirarlo — Te amo... — dijo conteniendo las lagrimas.

— ... te amo... — Hinata se habia sorprendido al escucharlo, ni él mismo sabia porque lo habia dicho y la vio sonreír con lagrimas es su rostro. Naruto vio en su mirada que este capitulo de su vida habia terminado y con un hasta luego se despidió, le solto la mano y la dejo ir.

Estaba observando a la pareja de recien casados y vio a los amigos de la novia acercarles se notaba que a Kiba no le agradaba la elección que habia hecho Hinata y supuso que aun asi la apoyaría.

Desde aquella noche empezó a pensar que quizas no se casaban por amor. ¿Que podria a verle dicho? no queria que las cosas se quedaran asi... pudo a verle dicho que si no queria casarse con Sasuke no lo hiciera o al revés, pero no lo hizo y no lo haria. ¿Por que? por la simple razon de quizas ella lo mantenga aqui en el pueblo y no le entren ganas de irse...

Y ese tipo de pensamientos no duro mucho, pues Naruto no era un chico que pensara muy profundamente las cosas, se ocurrio algo para animar la fiesta y ya sabia quien lo podría ayudar, asi que con una milésima y ultima mirada a los novio penso ¿En que momento empezaron hacer novios? eso aun lo haya inexplicable-.

Al ver a Kiba fue tras de él, se dirigía con su madre y hermana, estaba seguro que le ayudaría a pulir su idea.

* * *

Hola, aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste, es mas corto pero aqui esta... esta historia sera corta

espero que les sea de su agrado. trato dar a conocer el "romance" entre sasuke y hinata como se enteraron y vievieron los demas, espero que no sea tan confuso...

Gracias a los que pasaron y lo leyero, dejaron reviews, lo pusieron en favoritos y en follow, se siente bien saber que les intereso y quieren saber que mas sigue...

Bueno, hasta la proxima cuidense


End file.
